1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head configured to eject a liquid, and also to a liquid ejection recording device including the liquid ejection head.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a recording head that is provided with a plurality of ink channels each having two nozzle holes. The two nozzle holes of each ink channel are positioned relative to each other such that a straight line that is defined to connect between centers of the respective two nozzle holes intersects with a main scanning direction and a sub-scanning direction of the recording head. Further, the plurality of channels are arranged in the sub-scanning direction such that the straight lines defined in the respective channels are parallel with each other.